


All it takes to fall

by Coldfeetonthekitchenfloor



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, Angel Harry, Cute, Fallen, Fallen Angel, Family, Fantasy, Heart, Heaven, Hell, Human Louis, Hurt, Isolated, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Otherworldly, Pain, Wings, angel - Freeform, fall - Freeform, harryandlouis, higher power, larry stylinson - Freeform, loast, lonley, louisandharry, one direction - Freeform, relationship, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfeetonthekitchenfloor/pseuds/Coldfeetonthekitchenfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once apon a time, an angel fell to earth. The angel pressed his hand against his heart and down he had fallen. The angel was stuck there, made to live on earth with the evil that had began to take over his heart because he had done something that angels must never do. The fallen angel was now considered the devil, waiting for his heart to turn black so he would be ripped from the earth and taken to the place of lost souls. Hell. However, against all that anger all that pain, all that evil, there was this incredible goodness because after all he used to be an angel. </p><p>Or, Harry is an angel who does the one thing that angels aren't supposed to do. He fell for a human, Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! So this idea randomly came to me whilst I was watching American Horror story, a little weird I know. I'm not sure how often I can update as I want to take my time with the chapters to get them right. Anyway, comments and kudos are my favouritest thing in the world ;) x

The thing about the universe is that it has so many untold, unreleased secrets hiding in every corner of it. The secrets get out sometimes, like Chinese whispers. They often end up as myths or legends. Some truth, but some so far from the truth they may as well be bedtime stories.  
One of the many things that Harry knew was that angels did exist and that he was one of them. They lived above the earth, inside the space that humans call the earths atmosphere. The small area between the earth and space. It was like a big office made entirely of glass except it had no fernishings as angels did not have the necessities that humans did. Even the floor was glass as it didn't need to be strong, the angels had wings so had almost no weight at all. The glass meant that with their advanced technology it was easier to watch over the earth. They were unseen by humans unless a bit of guidance was needed in which case angels would interfere. The higher power, which humans called God, would make ordinary people into half-angels without their knowledge. Their hearts would be filled with goodness and these people would be sent to save the people who we're suffering. If this failed then an angel would be sent, from heaven to earth, to rid the evil that resided there. The thing was, once an angel was sent to earth they became mortal, meaning after their job was done, their powers were stripped and they had to live out the rest of their life as a human. Harry liked this idea, liked the fact that angels could become human again, have another chance at living on earth. Nevertheless, it was uncommon for this to occur, an angel hadn't been sent from heaven in over a thousand years. Long before Harry had even become an angel.  
There aren't many angels anymore, angels are formed when a human has such a pure soul that they do not belong on earth and so when they die they are brought to the atmosphere, heaven, and are given wings.

The angels do not remember their human lives but are given gifts by the higher power in return for looking over the earth. These gifts are called viewings. They allow the angel to look back into their past for 30 minutes a day, to find out what they did in their human life which gave them the means to become an angel. Harry knows he's different to the other angels. He had noticed it early on, when he had only been an angel for a week. There's moments when it's too quiet particularly late at night or early in the morning. It's as if there's something lacking, he just knows there is. At midnight everyday when the other angels get ready to use their viewings Harry doesn't feel the same happiness, the same eagerness to see his past. So he doesn't. Instead he uses his viewing to look down at present earth, watch the humans go on with their lives, oblivious to the way the angels guard them, watch out for them. The only angels that knew Harry did this were Niall and Liam. Niall had instantly befriended him the moment he had gained his wings. Niall was different to the other angels too but not in the way that Harry was. Niall was born an angel. None of the other angels understood what that meant but Harry does. Niall didn't even get a chance at a human life. No one quite understands how Niall had a pure soul before he even lived but Harry doesn't think that Niall could have lived as a human anyway, he was too good for that. He was pure angel from the way his smile lit up everything, to the way his laugh sounded like a melody and his blonde hair seemed to shine. There was enough love inside Niall Horan to fill the earth. Niall used his viewings the same way that Harry did. He watched the earth and the way it turned. Niall always watched the same area however, meaning he had picked up an Irish accent. Niall explained that his was because he uses his viewings to watch a small town in Ireland called Mullingar. When Harry had asked him why this is, he had explained that that's where he would have lived if he had been born alive.

  
Liam was sort of the angel leader, he made sure all angels were protecting their part of earth. For the last week Harry's viewings had been in Doncaster he'd been enjoying the accent that these humans spoke in. He himself spoke in an almost northern accent, something to do with his human life.  
One night something had caught his eye, viewings sort of work like time machines, he mostly had to change the time when he used his viewings as most humans were asleep at midnight when it was allowed to be used, however there was a young boy about 18 laying on the grass looking up at the sky. Harry, being nosy, flew closer, noting that he only had 2 minutes left. Once he was close enough to see the boy properly he stopped. He was beautiful. Shining blue eyes, feathery brown hair with a sweeping fringe above his glasses. His forehead was furrowed and his lip was held between his teeth, causing Harry to wonder what he was thinking about. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks but before they got as far as his chin he scrubbed them away with his sleeve. He was small and slim and Harry had no idea why he had caught his attention, he wasn't in trouble, he didn't need help but yet here Harry was, closer to the boy than he had ever been to a human. 1 minute. The boy suddenly coughed quietly, clearing his throat before he ever so slightly began mumbling out a tune, in was quiet and gentle but It rose bumps on Harrys skin. Then the image faded in Harry's eyes and he was back in the atmosphere. He'd visited the boy everyday after that, just to catch a glimpse of his day. He caught the boy singing, playing with his sisters, moving out, getting a job, dancing like an idiot and laughing, always laughing. His name was Louis, he had a lot of sisters, his dad was not in the picture and his Grandad had died recently which meant Harry had caught him wishing on a star to bring him back. Harry knows that Louis knows that wishes don't work like that but it seemed to help the boy.

Liam had noticed that Harry had been visiting Doncaster for over five months now. After all he was the one that kept the records.  
"Harry?" He had called once when Harry was back to his boring task of watching over London, a small town in Great Britain. Harry had made an affirmative noise, taking his eyes off of the streets below him.  
"Why Doncaster?" Liam had asked an eyebrow raised, filling out his daily report on how many people that Harry thought needed help in London, which was none in Harry's opinion.  
"I watch this boy." Harry said earning a surprised face from Liam.  
"A boy?"  
"Yeah he's interesting."  
"Harry your not...."  
"No not like that Liam, his life is interesting, it's like those things that humans watch, a film, a movie. I don't know." Harry tries to explain embarrassed.  
"Just don't get attached, you know the rules. No interfering." Liam says giving him a crinkly smile before hugging the angel and disappearing. Harry sighs, the rules. There were so many, they aren't hard to follow but Harry just gets so bored. Another thing that makes him different to the other angels, angels aren't supposed to get bored, this is their purpose. The one Liam was referring to was the one about interfering with a humans life unless they were in great danger. Harry didn't quite understand it. If he could make someone smile, do something worthwhile for someone then why shouldn't he? The other rule he didn't understand was another simple one.  
Do not fall in love with any human.  
If any angel disobeyed the rules or didn't regard them they would lose their power, their wings would turn black and fall off, causing the angel to fall down to earth. The goodness is stripped from the angels heart and the blackness takes over. Most angels die on impact of hitting the earth but the ones that don't, have until their heart hardens before they are taken into the centre of the earth where the opposite of the higher power lived. This was not talked about. Harry didn't understand what was wrong with loving a human, there was no way of getting them to see you so it would just be unrequited love really which in Harry's opinion, was heartbreakingly harmless.

  
After he had been viewing Louis for a year, Niall asks if he could come with him, just once. Harry had let him because it was impossible to say no to Niall. Had it really been a year? He had been watching this boy for everyday for a year?  
"He's pretty for a human." Niall had said and Harry agreed. In a year Louis had had a haircut, he now styled it in a quiff, his glasses were long forgotten and he had gained this cheeky attitude. Harry thought he was beautiful.  
After two years had passed, Harry knew a lot about Louis. He could tell what he was about to do or say before he did it, he knew what all of his facial expressions meant, knew all of his favourite songs and knew that Louis had a voice better than anything he'd ever heard. He was protective over him, he noticed that Louis had this barrier around him, making him look tough but on the inside he was small, soft. This particular viewing Louis had been sad. He hadn't said anything but Harry just knew. Louis had sat on the grass under the stars as the cool air whipped at his cheeks. Alone. He was so alone. He had sat crossed legged his head bent down, tracing patterns in the grass with his small finger. Harry had gotten closer this time, closer than he had ever been to a human before and as Louis takes in a sad shaky breath Harry gets an urge to touch him, to comfort him. Liam had surprised Harry and was waiting for him when he came out of his viewing.  
"Harry, I'm worried." He had said quickly, looking at his shoes.  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but Liam continues.  
"I don't think you should view him anymore. You need to be careful." He says and Harry pales. He doesn't want to stop seeing Louis.  
"Li, I'm just watching him, I don't see the harm in that."  
"Haz, after your viewings, you don't stop smiling and he's all you talk about." Liam presses gently. "And I watched you just then, it's dangerous. You felt something for him. I could see you did. You know the rules."  
"I don't love him Liam if that's what you think." Harry says suddenly getting defensive.  
"Just be careful Harry. You're beginning to interfere." Liam says before he disappears. Harry means to go somewhere else when he uses his viewing the next day, he really does. It's not his fault that Louis just happens to pop into his head and then suddenly he's there. Louis is laughing with his friend Zayn, his head is tipped back and his eyes shine, filling with tears of happiness, he bends over clutching his stomach whilst giggles fall from his mouth. He playfully pushes Zayn and tells him that he's an idiot, fondness laced in his voice. Harry can't help the smile that forms on his face as Louis wipes his eyes and breaths deeply to calm down, a grin forming that could almost split his face in two. His eyes crinkle and almost shut with how much he was smiling. Zayn grins back and Harry feels a pang of something in his stomach. Was that jealousy? No, why would he be jealous of Zayn. The image fades and Harry shakes his head, still smiling.

Niall wraps his arms around him as soon as he is in the atmosphere and Harry stumbles backwards slightly. Niall places a sloppy kiss on his forehead and pulls back with tears in his eyes.  
"Ni? What's up?" Harry asks, confused and still a little disorientated.  
"You know some angels have these senses?" Niall says, his voice quiet.   
Harry's heart speeds up. He nods. Niall had been known to get these feelings of what was going to happen in the future.  
"I can feel something, it's bad. I think it's something to do with you." He says. Harry cocks his head and smirks.  
"Really?" Harry mutters, dismissing the idea.  
"Haz, I'm being serious!" Niall whines. Harry just rolls his eyes and changes the subject. He starts a conversation about football much to Niall's surprise. He had caught Louis talking about it a few days ago and realised that that was the human sport that Niall raved about.  
A week passes and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Louis seems agitated and bored with his job and Harry does too. He didn't find London interesting anymore, Louis was much funnier to watch. He enters his viewing that day with relief, glad the day is over. Louis is in the shower, well Harry guesses he is. The sound of running water can be heard and light pours out from underneath the crack in the bathroom door. Louis was singing which wasn't surprising really, he was always singing. Harry recognises this tune, it was an old earth song. One Harry vaguely recognises, maybe from his human life. After all he had only been an angel for about ten years. Harry invisibly moves into Louis bathroom and sure enough Louis is in the shower. He can't see him though, the glass is steamed up. Louis is just a blurry image behind the glass. His singing gets louder and Harry thinks that Louis is singing into his shower gel as if it was a microphone, he breaks off and starts making some weird noises imitating a guitar and it looks like he is probably doing an air guitar before he puts on a deep voice, saying "Thank you, thank you." And Harry thinks he's bowing. Harry's laughing loudly as he comes out of his viewing and he can't quiet the booms of laughter falling from his mouth.

Suddenly the sound of wind fills Harry's ears and a bright golden light surrounds him. He shuts his eyes, unable to see through the brightness, burning his eyes. Harry falls to his knees, shaking now, he was scared.  
"You have broken a rule." A voice booms and it hurts Harry's ears. He tries to open his eyes but he's still blinded by the light so gives up.  
"N-no.....I haven't." Harry stutters. He shakes his head violently and swallows around the lump in this throat. He guesses it's the higher power. "I'm sorry Harry." The voice says so loudly that it hurts his ears. And no this cannot be happening. He cannot deny it though, because it's true.  
"I, I'm falling for him." Harry whimpers and then turns to face the higher power. A tear rolls down his face because he's not supposed to.  
"How can you love someone you've never met?" The power says, it's softer this time and the light dims slightly, it's still too bright for Harry to see properly but he can make out a figure now.  
Harry shakes his head.  
"I don't know." He says honestly, his voice cracks and the power sighs.  
"You can't." Higher power says quietly and there's a hint of sympathy in it. The power moves closer to Harry and Harry raises an arm to shield himself from the light. The higher power reaches out an arm, his skin giving off the golden light. The arm is inches away from Harry and it's hand is facing upwards making a sort of stop gesture, the palm facing Harry. Then it's slamming into Harry's chest, palm against the skin above Harry's heart and Harry gasps, falling onto his knees. The hand moves with him, not losing contact with his chest. The light gets brighter and Harry can feel it, his powers being stripped, everything being sucked out of him, he feels suddenly heavier, it hurts. His face contorts in pain and the blood running through his veins burns. He can't speak and he can barely move. The light gets pulled out of his body and then the higher power is gone as quickly as it came. Harry gasps for breath. He stands on shaky legs, stumbling slightly and he's dizzy, he sees in double and there's this noise in his ears. He stumbles again, stretching out his wings which ache. He turns his head and his eyes widen. One of his feathers his black contrasting oddly against the full rows of white feathers.

  
"No," He says quietly, his voice breaking. "No please." And he's shaking and is just so weak. He watches as another turns black and he's on the floor, the glass floor of the watch tower not supporting his now heavy weight. The glass creaks and then a small crack starts off under Harry's body and runs across the whole floor of the room, splitting into many more cracks and soon the glass is shattered, Harry falls, shards of the broken glass cutting into his suddenly mortal body. He glides through the air with his wings trying to keep himself up even through the pain in his body. Then he's having to flap harder, his aching wings burning as each feather turns black. And then it's agony, more and more of his white feathers turn black and he's slipping, he's trying to hold himself up but it's one flap upward and he falls 5 metres down. He's frantic and his muscles are burning with effort, lactic acid building around them. Then he's got more black feathers than white and tears are falling down his cheeks as he screams out in pain and desperation. He knows he can't hold on much longer, he slips again this time very far down before he manages to flap to hold himself up some more. He hears a funny noise, a sort of ruffle, like paper being torn, and shouts out in agony as three black feathers fall down through the air past him. It's as if it's in slow motion, the black intricate feathers, which amount to nothing on their own but everything when with more of the same, float gently as if dancing on the sea of air. Pain overtakes his body and he's at that point where he can't anymore, he just can't. His broken wings flap uselessly, they just won't work so he gives up, letting himself fall though the clear air, black feathers surrounding him like a hurricane, falling down with him. His ears filled with the sound of his own blood, the rushing wind and the heartbreaking noise of falling feathers. The end is inevitable, he's bare by the time he's a few metres above the ground, feathers no longer attached. The hard structure of his wings just breaks away, opening up two wounds in his back. He's almost lost consciousness at this point, his body in shock and agony. Then he shudders before it's all over and his body slams into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

To any human it would have looked like a shooting star across the sky. Light coming from Harry's wings as they disintegrated into nothingness. To any human the impact of Harry's body on the cold hard ground would have been a small tremble, if they were close enough that is. To any human the large crater, black and charcoaled, containing the body of a young boy, would look as if a bomb had hit it. Or as if a large rock had fallen from space. However no human had even noticed, not one single person and not even a dog had barked.

Harry's first thought when he stirs is "ouch." The second is "where am I." He eyes flutter before they open, even the small action of blinking ached. He tests out his limps, wiggling his fingers and toes and wincing as the small actions send shooting pains up his body. He hauls himself into a sitting position rather than the sprawled out way he had landed. His body burns as each muscle is used. He sees in double, the world spinning around his pounding head. He surveys his surroundings, taking a good ten minutes before he gasps. He was on earth, laying amongst the rubble he had created. Why was he still on earth? His disorientated brain can't think straight but he does know he needs to move. He can't be found laying in the middle of a crater. Harry sucks in a deep breath which hurts his lungs and he coughs brokenly. Heaving until enough oxygen fills his lungs. Using his bleeding hands he pushes himself to his feet and holds on tight to the side of the crater whilst he waits for everything to stop swirling around. He scrambles up the crumbled rock until he's on flat ground. He can't imagine what he looks like. He can see his hands which are smeared with black and blood with deep cuts in them due to the broken glass. His feet are moving before he realises that he's walking and he's tripping and stumbling without a clue where he is going. He had fallen in the middle of a field which was a good thing but also a bad thing. For all he knows, he was miles away from civilisation and he needed to get somewhere safe, quickly before his tired body gives up. However no one was around to see a bedraggled boy stumbling out of the hole in the ground. With each shaky, wobbly step he takes, his body screams in protest. A hot wetness trickles down his lower back and he cringes at the feeling, his brain not putting two and two together and realising that his back had deep wounds in from his missing wings. He pushes through a hedge at the side of the field and stumbles out onto a road. He cries out in a mixture of pain and relief. He falls to his knees breathing heavily as suddenly cold droplets fall onto his body, mixing with the dirt and blood.

He looks up at where they're coming from and sighs. His confused mind understanding that it was raining. He shivers which is something he had never done as an angel and curses this mortal body. Maybe the universe was punishing him further. The droplets turn into showers and soon his hair is flattened down to his head and he's having even more trouble seeing. He pushes himself up on shaky legs, stumbling out of the road and then he thinks maybe just maybe the universe has got a tiny bit of kindness left. He had held onto a street sign to stop his legs from buckling underneath his weight. It wasn't just any street sign though was it. He knew that name, he knew these houses, he knew the grass and the flowers that grew there. The address, he knew that off by heart. But no, he's dreaming, he can't have been lucky enough to land here, here of all places. Then his feet are moving again shuffling past the houses he'd only seen from the sky, until he's at that familiar house with the bluest of blue door.

The three stairs in front of him seem to be moving, swimming in his vision. His breathing increases his brain throbs and his body is so close to collapsing with exhaustion but he does it. He lifts his foot and pulls himself up each one of the concrete steps. The drops hitting his head hurt more than they should and if his body wasn't throbbing the way it was he would be amazed at the simple beauty of tiny water droplets falling to the ground. He braces himself, using the door to hold his body up as the ringing in his ears gets louder, his breathing shallower and this vision even more impaired. And then his knuckles hit the door, once, twice, three times. And there's a shuffled noise behind the door and Harry's eyes droop, his body slumping further onto the wooden door, he can't hold on much longer, his heart is racing. The door is pulled open, causing Harry's body to collapse before he grips on tightly to the door frame, his legs shaking dangerously, going momentarily blind at the harsh movement. He blinks hard, and when his eyelids uncover his Iris's of green, he's breathless. There stands the small brown haired boy, the one who had single handedly caused an angle to fall out of the sky. His eyes are squinted into a confused look but widen when they take in Harry's appearance, he's only wearing a pair of denim shorts, cut off at his knee. No shoes, no shirt and no coat, covered in blood and mud, water falling off his broad shoulders and dripping off his hair, he was shivering violently. The boys mouth opens but before he can speak Harry whimpers.

  
"Louis." He croaks out before his legs give way and Louis rushes forward pulling Harry and trying to hold him up whist Harry's feet try and find solid ground but just don't seem to be able to hold his weight any longer.  
"Oh my god." Louis is saying and Harry barely hears him above the awful noise in his ears. Harry blinks hard and when he opens his eyes he is being pulled into Louis' house. He tries to support himself as best as he can but it's hard when he can't keep his eyes off of Louis, he must be dreaming. His eyes fall shut again and when they open he's laying on a couch. He cries out, sitting up because of the pain in his back, the hot stickiness is still slowly running down and Louis is speaking to him but he can't seem to hear him, he can just see his lips moving before his vision distorts again. He's falling in and out of consciousness. He can suddenly hear Louis and he is panicking, trying to get Harry to stay awake.  
"Oh my god I need to get you to the hospital." Harry hears and then he's pushing his eyes open and speaking in as loud a voice as he can manage, which is a sort of gravely mumble.  
"No! No hospital." He says insistently. He can't go to the hospital with two gaping wounds in his back, questions will be asked. "Your bleeding, you have to! The-there's so much blood." Louis says wiping his hands on his t-shirt frantically, which are covered in Harry's blood. To anybody else this would look like some sort of murder scene.  
"Please? Please Louis" Harry whimpers and Louis watches his face, taking in his terrified look. His eyes hold so much confusion and wariness before he takes a chance and nods. Harry relaxes. Releasing a breath before falling back down on the couch, which immediately sends shooting pains up his back causing another scream to fall from his mouth. Louis is suddenly everywhere and he's gently moving Harry's body again, sitting him up which causes Harry to groan. He disappears and Harry's eyes shut again, opening them to see Louis with a wet cloth in his hand.  
"Need to clean up your back." He says and Harry tries to nod but his head his heavy so he makes a sound of agreement. Louis sits behind Harry holding the cloth against his wounds causing Harry to bite his lip to stop the screams of pain that fall out of his mouth. Louis is whispering a string of,  
"I'm sorry, sorry, won't be long, sorry, almost done." Tears of pain are falling from Harry's eyes. There's just so much blood, the metallic smell hangs in the air, the red substance covering almost everything in the room. He keeps slumping coward and Louis has a hand on his shoulder, holding him up, grounding him. Then Louis has a tight piece of white material around Harry's back and chest, covering the wounds tightly enough to stop the bleeding. It's the best he can do but it isn't enough, he was sure that the boy was going to need stitches. Harry knows he's being moved again and Louis uses all of his strength to carry him into his bedroom. He places Harry on his bed, laying him on his stomach. Harry sighs and then the blackness over takes him.

 

***

  
Harry's asleep for a day and a half. A whole 36 hours. For the first day Louis had cleaned up all traces of the blood and had sat beside the stranger checking that everything was ok, watching for signs of consciousness. There was something about him, something that quietened the worry in Louis's mind, something that made him stop, calmed his racing heart. There's a god damned stranger on his bed unconscious, seriously ill for all he knew and yet he's not done a thing about it. To be quite honest, Louis couldn't take his eyes of of the boy. He was gorgeous. His hair had dried quickly, turning into a mass of soft curls, his pink lips were full and contrasted against his milky white skin. Louis wants to see his eyes, he couldn't remember what they looked like. He had gently cleaned all of the small cuts on the back of his body, bandaging the deep ones. He was honestly a little scared. A young boy who looked a couple of years younger than him had stumbled to his house, bleeding from everywhere, in little clothing and had known his name. It looked as if he had been stabbed or something twice in the back just below his shoulder bones and he didn't want to go to the hospital. Louis had come up with two scenarios. One, the boy had been attacked by someone, maybe mugged, explaining the little clothing, and he didn't want to be found so going to the hospital wouldn't help him. Or two, Louis was going crazy due to his boring life and over tiredness. Two was the more simple explanation but he hoped he wasn't crazy so decided on one.

The day after the boy had arrived Louis had left him and had gone to work, hoping he was still sleeping when he got back. He was and Louis decided to change the bandage covering the curly haired boys back. He didn't want to disturb him so he cut it off rather than sitting him up to unwrap it. The bandage was blood soaked but Louis gasped aloud when he saw the skin underneath. The deep wounds had somehow fused back together, the flesh was still open but it was no longer bleeding and the cuts were not as deep as they once were. Louis either decided that he had imagined the wounds as worse than they actually were or they had healed unimaginably quickly. They still looked extremely sore but Louis didn't think they needed stitches anymore. He put a clean bandage over them and placed the duvet back over Harry. He then put a pizza in the oven for dinner. He contemplated ringing Zayn but something stopped him, held him back the way it had when he went to make his excuse about not turning up at work the day before. He felt as though it was a secret, that he needed to protect the boy. He spoke to his mum on the phone whilst he ate, not mentioning the boy and then got ready for bed. He told himself that he was going to wake the boy up in the morning because he needed to eat and drink and surely he should need the toilet? He checked in on him, his breaths were deep and even and he didn't move much in his sleep so Louis guessed he was comfortable. Leaving the bedroom, he settled down on the couch missing the comfort of his bed and watched American sitcoms until his eyes fell shut. Hours later, he was awoken by loud coughing coming from his bedroom. Shocked he jumped up and padded to where the boy was. In the dark Louis could make out him laying on his stomach but propped up on his elbows, coughing into his pillow as if he was trying to silence it.

  
"Oh god, are you alright?" Louis blurts out, making the boy jump. He nods unable to talk with the dry coughs jerking his body and Louis rushes to the kitchen, filling a glass with water. He walks back to the boy, turning the bedside lamp on, causing the boy to squint his eyes, to get used to the light. Green, Louis thinks, his eyes are green. Louis hands him the glass and watches as he thirstily gulps down the cool liquid, instantly soothing his throat. "Thank you." The stranger barely croaks out before another coughing fit shakes his body. Louis frowns before hurrying off to refill the glass, watching as the boy downs the lot. That seems to calm him down and he leans his head in the crook of his elbow looking at Louis with an expression of wonder.  
"I'm sorry," The boy says and this time it's clearer, his voice deep and husky with sleep but it's audible this time. He waves his hand around "I didn't mean to barge in like this." Louis just nods because a thousand questions are spinning around in his head but he can't seem to find the right one. He clears his throat  
"I'm Louis, but I think you already knew that." Louis says a hint of nervousness and confusion in his voice. Harry smiles at that but it turns to a look of pain as the small laugh about to fall from his lips hurts his aching body.  
"M'Harry." He says in a strained voice. Louis nods mulling over the name in his head before rushing out of the room again, coming back with two pills in his hand and yet another glass of water. He hands them to Harry who looks curious, his eyebrows furrowed. Louis raises an eyebrow. Harry looks up at Louis a question dancing in his eyes.  
"Painkillers." Louis states and he can almost see Harry's mind working. Harry looks down at the two small pills in his hand. Painkillers? Guessing the answer was in the name he shrugs and puts them in his mouth biting down. His face changes into a look of disgust and reaches for the glass in Louis hand. Louis hands it over with a look of confused amusement. Harry gulps down the water, washing the medicinal taste out of his mouth.  
"I swallow them but I guess that works too." Louis says and Harry doesn't answer he just stares at Louis until Louis breaks the eye contact, fidgeting uncomfortably. Harry is having trouble believing that this wasn't a dream. He had woken up in a comfortable, unfamiliar but familiar bed and it had taken a while to clear his head before he remembered where he was. He was on earth, in Louis' bed. The boy who he fell for in the first place. He had sighed and tried to put everything together. So he hadn't yet been over taken by evil and hadn't been pulled straight to the under world with his fall. He had somehow managed to land without any broken bones but a lot of heavy bruising and cuts from glass and not forgetting the agonising pain of having his wings break. He had let out a small cry at that. His wings were gone. How he was still alive was beyond him. His throat hurt and when he had tried to clear it he had begun coughing and not being able to stop. And that's when Louis was there, looking all beautifully sleepy and human. Harry sensed Louis' discomfort and averted his eyes. He managed to last a whole ten seconds before he glanced back at Louis who was staring at him this time.

  
"How do you feel? You're pretty cut up and you've been asleep for ages, seriously ages." Louis finally says.  
Harry thinks about this and stretches his body feeling sharp pains jerk in a few places. His back aches the most but it was no where near the pain he felt before.  
"Not too bad, a bit sore, my back hurts." He answers, his voice beginning to sound more normal.  
The question was on the tip of Louis' tongue but he changes his mind, it can wait.  
"I changed your bandage a few hours ago. I must have imagined it but when I first wrapped them up they looked like they needed stitches. Now they don't, well I don't think, I'm not a doctor or anything." Louis rambles. Harry smiles and then frowns. Thinking about it, the open flesh in his back didn't hurt like it did before either. Angels heal faster than humans as they needed to get back to doing their job. But Harry wasn't an angel anymore, his back should still hold two deep cuts.  
"Can you help me please?" Harry asks politely and Louis moves closer, taking Harry's arm and holding some of his weight as Harry pushes himself up into a sitting position. He clutches his head and shuts his eyes.  
"Whoa" he says, swaying slightly.  
"Careful." Louis says holding Harry tighter whilst he regains his balance. Harry opens his eyes and shuffles so that his legs hang off the side of the bed. Louis gives him a look.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asks as Harry's feet press firmly against the ground.  
"Yeah, I think I need the toilet." Harry says feeling an uncomfortable ache in his lower stomach and Louis almost laughs.  
"I don't know how you haven't wet the bed." He says teasingly. Then he frowns. Here he is joking with a stranger when all he knows about him is his name. Harry just smirks. And Louis shouldn't find that as attractive as he just did.  
"How long have I been," he gestures towards the bed. "Sleeping?" Harry questions wondering if that was even what he was doing. Sleep, another thing angels never did.  
Louis' face stays the same so Harry guesses he got it right.  
"Just over a day." Louis answers and Harry's eyes widen. No wonder he feels so uncomfortable. He leans against Louis and shakily stands, it aches but it's bearable. Louis let's go of his arm and he wobbles but then Louis moves closer, wrapping his arm around Harry's back and holding his waist, Harry's arm naturally moves to Louis shoulder, using him for support. He smiles a little at the height difference, he never imagined that Louis would be a few feet shorter than him. He hides the smile and Louis helps him shuffle towards the bathroom, wincing every few steps and Louis making him stop until he regained his breath. Louis helps him into the room but then removes his arm and leaves the room shutting the door behind him. Harry's human instincts take over and he's soon opening the door to find Louis waiting to help him back to bed. They resume the position they were in before and hobble back to Louis' bedroom. Harry's watching Louis more than where he is going which makes him even slower. Louis looks up to see Harry watching him and frowns.  
"What?" He asks and Harry blushes, caught out.  
"I've come into your house, in not a very good condition, sleeping for two days and you've not asked a single question. You just took me in, fixed me up. I could be dangerous." Harry speaks and his voice cracks slightly on the last word. He doesn't know how long he has left on earth before the evil consumes him, he could potentially hurt Louis.  
"Are you dangerous?" He asks, wide blue eyes and Harry holds his gaze for a long moment before he shrugs. "I couldn't just leave you, and it is" he looks at his watch. "Four in the morning, my brain isn't working yet." Louis says, Harry smiles and Louis can't help but want to constantly make Harry smile just to see the way his eyes shine and the way his dimples pop in his cheeks. Harry opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by his stomach rumbling. He's not stupid he knows what that means, even if he hasn't taken a bite of food in over ten years. Louis sighs and turns them round.  
"Kitchen?" He says. Harry nods sheepishly. Louis helps him sit on a chair at the table and then moves to the fridge to find his leftover pizza. He puts it on a plate and puts it in from of Harry, sitting in the chair opposite him. Harry chews slowly, surprised at how good it felt to eat. The painkillers had begun to kick in and he feels a whole lot better. He eats the lot which was a considerable amount as Louis had only eaten 2 slices of it. When Harry looks up he sees Louis with his head against his arms on the table, snoring quietly. His eyelashes are fanned out against his cheek and his soft hair falls slightly in front of his eyes. Harry thinks he's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? I'm not sure if the chapters are long enough but I wanted to get this up xx


End file.
